


Love is a Rose

by Blondiebrain



Series: Fire Emblem Worlds [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I don't know what else to add, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondiebrain/pseuds/Blondiebrain
Summary: Love is a Rose but you better not pick it.It only grows when it's on the vine.A handful of thorns and you know you miss it.You lose your love when you say the word mine.-- Linda Ronstat  (Love is a Rose)





	1. The Veiled Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first fanfic. I hope it's good and that you like it! If you have any tips for me I'd really appreciate it!

"My Love, you and the baby must leave with your sister."

"But I-"

"No! Please listen. I... I can't live with myself if I harm you... Mikoto I... I love you too much. Please promise me that you'll go."

"Anankos I... I promise." She said with tears running down her face.

"Thank you, My Love. When you're in the outside world, make for Hoshido. It's a peaceful nation that you could be happy in."

"I could never be happy without you."

"Mikoto... I've been thinking about you and the baby... And I've come to the conclusion that you must remarry for your sake and the baby's sake."

"Anankos why would you say that?! How could you say such a thing?!"

"Mikoto! Please! You need to be happy... You deserve better than me... You will need someone else to take care of you and our daughter! Or do you not care about Corrin?"

"Of course I do! I love her more anything in the world!"

"Good... Because if you do love her, you will think of her happiness and safety before yours. She'll need a father figure in her life. Someone who will keep her safe and make her happy... who will love her as if she was his child. Mikoto please promise me that you will."

"Anankos I promise..." She said with even more tears.

"Mikoto I love you... So much."

"I love you too, Anankos."

"I'm sorry that I'll never be there for you and Corrin..." he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead. He embraced her as she sobbed even harder. All he could do was hold her as he kissed her hair and whispered that he loves her. Eventually he pulled back to look at the sleeping bundle in her arms. He bent down to a placed a kiss on his sleeping daughter's head. 

"I love you Corrin..." he whispered.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Corrin gets her rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I know I just posted a work yesterday but I just had to post another one today! Anyway I hope you like it!

"Corrin, don't go too far now!" Mikoto called from her spot under the Sakura tree. (Which was by a lake)

Four year old Corrin was running toward a pack of trees. She giggled to herself as she reached the trees. She hid behind one of them and peeked around it spying on her mother and father. Takumi was three years old and was sitting in his father's lap. Father was telling Takumi one of his stories. Sakura was three months old and in the arms of her mother. Hinoka was seven years old and was running away from Ryoma who was "it". Ryoma who was ten years old, finally caught Hinoka, and was now looking for Corrin.

Corrin turned around and ran further in the woods. She looked over her shoulder and then WAM! She collided with something and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Said a voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to to run into you. "

Corrin looked up at the man, he had a white cloak and hood that covered most of his face. The man chuckled as he stared at her surprised face. He crouched down and helped her back up. 

"I'm sorry." He said again. "To make it up to you, I will give you something." And with a wave of his hand a plant started to grow. Finally a beautiful white rose blossomed. Corrin's eyes grew wide as she let out a gasp. The man smiling to himself picked the flower and recited a spell so that it would never die. Then he handed it to Corrin and watched with delight as a huge smile lit up her face. She held the rose close to her nose and took a deep sniff. She looked up to thank the man but he was no longer there.

<><><><><><><>

"Corrin!" Mikoto called. "Corrin come back!... Corrin?" 

"Do you want me to go find her?" Asked Sumeragi.

"No I'll get her" answered Mikoto.

Mikoto walked into the grove of trees and called again. 

"Corrin, come here!"

Suddenly a running Corrin came out behind a fairly good sized tree.

"Mama! Look! Look!" She cried.

"What is it dear?"

"A man in a white cloak and hood, gave me this flower!"

Mikoto let out a gasp. 

A man in a white cloak and hood... She thought. No it couldn't be... 

Mikoto looked around in the forest, but couldn't see anyone. 

Anankos... 

"Mama look isn't it pretty!?" Corrin asked holding up her rose.

"Yes, darling it's very pretty."

<><><><><><><>

Anankos watched Mikoto and Corrin from a far. He was very careful to stay out of sight. Mikoto picked up Corrin and walked out of sight. 

"My Dear Corrin..." he whispered, "My love for you is like the rose in your hand, beautiful and eternal."

After a moment of silence he whispered again. "One day we will meet again, under different circumstances. You will not remember me, or even feel anything towards me, but you must kill me... For your own sake. For now this is good bye."

<><><><><><><>

"Papa! Lookie! Lookie!" Yelled Corrin.

"What is it Corrin?"

"Some nice man made me a flower!"

"Made you a flower?"

"Uh-hu. He just waved his hand, just like this! Lookie Papa!" Corrin waved her little hand in the air and then looked expectantly at the ground. When nothing grew she started to pout a little. Sumeragi started to chuckle. 

"Ah, My sweet Corrin, you have a very big imagination"

"What's an imagination?"

"Nevermind silly girl." Knowing she would get upset if he told her.

<><><><><><><>

"Mikoto..."

"Yes, Sumeragi?"

"I've got a letter from the King of Nohr today. He wants me to meet him in Cheve for a peace conference."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. To meet him alone, I mean. Maybe you should bring some of the army."

"No, I won't. He might think I might try to assassinate him."

"But he might try to assassinate you!"

"I know but it's a risk I'll take. Anyway I have to leave soon." 

"Just be careful... ok?"

"Don't worry I will."

<><><><><><><>

King Sumeragi and his retainers were halfway to Cheve, when he noticed a big bulky lump on one of the pack horse. Carefully led his horse to the lump and then he grabbed it. 

"Corrin!" He said surprised.

"Hehe! Hi papa!"

"Oh, Corrin why did you sneak along?"

"I just wanted to be with Papa... sorry."

"What's done is done... But never do that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

After a couple of hours they reached Cheve. Sumeragi met King Garon in the main street. That's when he figured out that it was a trap. And Corrin soon forgot everything... 

 

To Be Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment anything. Like what I need to work on and other stuff. 
> 
> I hope you like it! I don't know but I feel like whenever I write things their always boring. And if they are I'm sooo sorry.


	3. Meeting a New Sister

The moon was vailed as the night carried on, a carriage moved steady on the stone paved road. Inside the carriage sat a twelve year old boy with blonde hair and violet brown eyes, who was looking out the window thinking about his new sister, a ten year old girl with purple hair and eyes, who was knitting a pink sweater for her new sister, and a three year old almost four boy with blonde hair and maroon eyes, who currently had his nose in a book not even thinking about his new sister at all.

"I wonder what she'll be like?" The purple haired lass stated trying to make conversation. The boy looked away from the window and smiled.

"I was wondering that too, Camilla." He said.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her! I've always wanted a sister! I hope she'll like me, Xander." 

"I'm sure she will."

"Leo, are you excited to meet your new sister?"Camilla asked.

"No, not in the slightest."

"Why ever not, Leo?"

"She'll probably keep me from reading and expect me to play with her."

"But, you don't know that Leo. For all you know she could be a bookworm like yourself." Said Xander while Leo rolled his eyes.

"Prince Xander, we about to enter the gates of the Northern Fortress."

"I see, thank you. Camilla, Leo, make sure that you don't overwhelm her."

The carriage stoped at the giant wooden and iron door. The footmen opened the carriage door and helped Camilla out then they carried the all the packages that Camilla bought for her sister, the the trunks that held changes of clothes. After Xander, Camilla and Leo went inside the fortress, Xander said he would go get their sister.

<><><><><>

Xander as made his way up the northern tower he wondered how a little girl could climb these stairs everyday, after all she only had to be about Leo's age right? Finally he reached the very top. Stationed by her door was Gunter.

"Ah, Lord Xander! I've been expecting you. Lady Corrin is just behind the door, but I have something to tell you first."

"What is it Gunter?"

"Lady Corrin hasn't spoken one word sense she's been here, I thought she was deaf but I've realise that she will turn her head whenever the door opens, but I have come to the concussion that she might be too afraid to say anything at all. Maybe you can get a word or two out of her."

"I see... I'll see her now."

Gunter opened the door and Xander stepped through. As the door closed behind him, a little platinum blonde haired girl ,about 4 or 5, in a dark blue dress turned her head toward him. Her ruby red eyes widened as she saw him. In her hands she held a pure white rose and a small cloth doll with blue button eyes and blonde yarn hair in a pale pink dress. Xander walked up to her and sat beside her on her bed. She scooted away from him till she was against the wall. 

"Hello, Corrin. I'm your brother Xander." He spoke softly. She turned her head away from him and looked at her rose.

"That's a pretty rose you have, Corrin." Still silence.

"Umm... our sister Camilla brought you gifts if you want to see them?" Still nothing. 

"I'm not going to hurt you or your feelings, Corrin, I promise." Xander reached out and touched her silvery blonde hair. She cringed at his touch. Xander then embraced her in a hug. After a couple of minutes she hugged him back, and buried her face in his chest. He chuckled at her movement and stroked her hair. After awhile he picked her up and said.

"Shall we see the rest of our siblings?" She shook her head no, fear once again in her eyes. 

"I promise you that they won't hurt you. Okay?"Finally she nodded. As Xander moved to the door she wrapped her little arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

 

<><><><><>


	4. Meeting a New Sister II

As Xander walked down the stairs, he told Corrin about Camilla and Leo.

"Camilla is very motherly and loves to shower her attention on people, she might seem over bearing, but she means well. Now Leo, is a whole different matter. He's very smart for his age and loves reading, he'll seem cold at first but he'll warm up to you. He may not say it, but he's very excited to have a new sister."

Xander finally reached the library where Camilla and Leo were wait. He set Corrin down and told her to wait while he tells Camilla and Leo that she's coming to meet them. As she nodded her head, Xander went inside. While she waited, she touched the soft petals of her rose. Her eyes found the cloth doll that Gunther gave her, in her hand. She sat on the cold stone floor and began to play with her doll. Although she didn't know it, she was recreating the seen of how she got her rose. When she got to the part where Anankos had grew the rose, her head started to hurt suddenly. The pain was so intense that she fell to her side, she wanted to scream but no sound escaped her lips. There was a sudden shout.

"CORRIN!"

Xander ran to her and picked her up.

"Corrin, what's wrong? Guards! Get a healer quick!"

"Xander, what's wrong with her?! 

"I don't know! Corrin, please tell me what's wrong?"

Still, there was no answer. Xander and Camilla looked at each other with the same terrified look on their face. At last, the guards came with a healer. Corrin could hear Xander's words muffled as he spoke to the healer. Her vision went white as Xander and the healer both looked down at her.

☆☆☆☆☆

Corrin's head felt like it had a brick dropped on it. Her ears rang, and her eyes felt sore. A muffled sound reached her ears.

"What happened... She okay?.... Xander?..."

"Camilla... just stay.... sure she's... don't know.... happened."

"Oh... my poor.... Corrin.... don't worry.... take.... of you..."

A hand slowly stroke her hair. She felt something soft touch her forehead and it lingered a little while, then left, but the hand still stroked her hair. Corrin felt drowsy again, and eventually fell asleep.

◇◇◇◇◇

Corrin groaned as she opened her eyes. Upon opening them, a purple haired girl enter her line of vision.

"Are you alright Dear?" She asked.

Corrin nodded her head. 

"Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried." He purple haired girl said with a smile. 

"Oh! You must be wondering who I am?! My name is Camilla, I'm your big sister. Oh, here Dear I brought your doll and your rose for you." Camilla said as she handed Corrin the doll and rose. 

"You know what, I have an idea. I brought you a black headband as a gift, so how bout we put the rose on your headband. Would you like that?" 

Corrin nodded her head again. 

"Wonderful! I'll get the headband!" Camilla gave Corrin a kiss on the head and left the room.

After Camilla left, the door opened again revealing Xander. 

"Corrin, are you alright?" He asked as he walked toward her.

She nodded her head again.

"You had me worried Little Princess! I hope nothing like that ever happens again." He said as he hugged her. 

He gently released her from the hug and smiled at her. 

"I see Camilla brought you, your doll. Does she have a name?" He asked.

Corrin nodded her head.

"Can you tell me her name?" He asked.

Corrin shyly ducked her head and in a very small whisper she said. "Elise." 

Xander had just barely heard her.

"Elise..." he repeated "that's a pretty name, and you have a pretty voice Corrin. Why didn't you talk while you were here before? Were you afraid?"

Corrin nodded her head again.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you, and I know for sure Camilla and Leo won't either." He said with a smile.

◇◇◇◇◇

 

I'm sorry for not updating for awhile! I've been going through some tough times, but that's no excuse I'll try to update more often! I've been planning stuff for the next chapter, so I hope it will be interesting.


	5. A New Princess Is Born

Corrin was crying her heart out, because her little doll, Elise, was torn in half.

 

“Oh, Corrin, it’s okay. We can get you a new doll, if you want?” said Camilla.

 

“But, I don’t want a new doll! I want Elise!” She sobbed.

 

“It’s pathetic the way you’re crying over a stupid doll.” Leo mumbled.

 

Camilla shot Leo a glare as Corrin cried even louder. Camilla was trying her best to comfort Corrin. Camilla hugged and stroked Corrin, telling her it would be alright. Then Xander came in and saw Corrin. 

 

“Corrin!” he said running to her, “Little Princess what’s wrong?”

 

“E-Elise i-is bro-oken.” she sobbed as she buried her head in his chest.

 

“Aww... hey everything will be alright... shh shh...” he said rocking her back and forth. “Hey, look at me Little Princess.” Corrin lifted her teary eyes to Xander’s. 

 

“Something happen today at the capital, and father wants all of us to be there. Can you be brave an put on a happy face for us today?” He asked.

 

“B-But, Elise...” she cried.

 

“Yeah, I know... these things happen... how about this before we go, we can find a little box and put Elise in it a bury her. Will that work?”

 

Corrin nodded her head. 

 

“Okay lets do that.”

 

Xander, Camilla, Corrin, and Leo, were gathered by a small lump of dirt.

 

“Today, we have lost someone very dear to us...” Xander said. “Elise was the perfect doll, she stayed with Corrin and looked after Corrin when we were gone. I will never forget Elise’s kindness, when she invited me for tea, or when she fixed me cookies after a long day of studying. Elise’s death has effected us all, even more so to Corrin, but we must not lose hope, we will continue to carry Elise in our hearts. Elise... where ever you are, I hope you are happy, may you continue inviting people over for tea and making them cookies in the next life.” 

 

Corrin then knelt down and put flowers on Elise’s grave.

 

<><><><><>

 

Xander, Camilla, Corrin, and Leo, stood in front of their father’s throne. Next to the king’s throne, stood a young girl. She had blonde hair that fell down to her knees and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a dark blue cape with a silver trim and a ruby red dress with a gold trim that fell down to her feet. Corrin couldn’t help but stare at her. She didn’t know why but she felt a strange connection to her. 

 

“My Children, today we’ve had some good news. I have had a new daughter born into the family. Her name is Elisabeth Jane, and as you can see..” he lazily pointed his hand to the girl. “ I have asked this woman to bless the child and of course Corrin too.” Said Garon. 

 

A maid rushed in with a rapped up bundle and handed it to the blonde girl. 

 

“Thank you.” the girl said.

 

“Sweet baby Elise or Elisabeth,” the girl said, “Your blessing is” She said while waving her hand, “and you will always be cheerful, and looking to the bright side of life.” she ended, and with a wave of her hand daisy petals appeared out of nowhere and softly landed on Elisabeth’s face. The girl handed the baby back to the maid, and looked at Corrin. She smiled as she said.

 

“Come here Child.”

 

Corrin at first didn’t move, until Leo gave her a small push. Slowly Corrin made her way toward the girl. When she reached the girl, the girl knelt down to Corrin and softly said 

 

“Hello Corrin, my name is Alana.” A warm smile appeared on Alana’s face. “Are you ready to receive your blessing?”

 

Corrin slowly nodded.

 

“My Dear Corrin, your blessing will be... that you are able to bear any burden that comes your way, and will always find strength to carry on.” Said Alana, and with a flick of her hand snowflakes fell on Corrin’s face. When the snowflakes hit Corrin’s face, they weren’t cold like she thought they would be, but warm and comforting like the sun. Alana stood up and said goodbye to everyone then she left.

 

<><><><><>

 

On the way back to the fortress Xander said.

 

“Well Corrin, it looks like we have a new Elise.”


	6. A Sick Princess

Many years had passed since Corrin's doll, Elise, was buried and since Corrin met that strange girl, she felt a connection to. Since then Corrin grew and blossomed. Although no-one in Nohr, other than the royal family, had seen her, the people called her the Nohrian Rose, or Nohr's Rose. The people thought that the King locked her up, because she was beautiful, and Corrin was indeed beautiful, but that was not King Garon's reason. But sadly, terror would soon strike. Not long after Corrin turned thirteen, she contracted a horrible sickness.

 

Corrin was asleep in her bed, all around her were healers trying everything they could to heal her sickness. Other than Corrin and the healers, the only people in the room were, a stricken Xander, a worried Camilla, a pale faced Leo, and a crying Elise. Leo was reading up on different sicknesses, but so far had not found anything to help Corrin. Camilla was busy comforting a cry Elise. Xander, however, was thinking about how useless he was. He wished he knew what to do to help Corrin. He also knew there wasn't much of a chance for her to survive. Finally one of the healers, walked up to Xander.

 

"There's nothing we can... I'm so sorry..." the healer said.

 

"What?! But surely there's something you can do?!" Camilla cried.

 

"Lady Camilla, Princess Corrin is in extreme pain. My suggestion is to let her pass away. We've tried every medicine that might have helped her condition."

 

"We are not paying you to talk, we are paying you to heal he-" Camilla started.

 

"Camilla stop! If there's nothing left to heal her with... then we should let her pass away." Xander said.

 

"Xander, please, give her one more day!" Camilla begged.

 

"Alright one more day, but after that, we should let her go..."

 

"Okay Lord Xander, we'll do one more day." Said the healer.

 

Leo, who had looked up from reading his book, had heard them give Corrin one more day to heal her. After the healer walked back to Corrin, Leo desided he should try something else. As he closed his book he thought long and hard. Eventually a thought came to him, that woman, Alana, perhaps she could heal Corrin! After all he had never heard about a person who could bless people with certain things. Apparently when he, Leo, was born, that same lady had blessed him to be extremely smart, a blessing that actually happened. All of her blessings came true! Xander's blessing was that he would be one of the strongest knights in Nohr, and that came true. Camilla's blessing was that she could have enough room in heart for anyone, and that also came true! This woman, Alana, could perhaps heal Corrin if she could do all of that! Leo, who was so excited about finding something that could help his sister, told his idea to Xander. After Xander heard all that Leo had said, he summoned the scouts to meet him in his study. 

 

Xander and Leo were waiting in Xander's study as the scouts came running in.

 

"Have any of you, seen the blonde woman with blue eye who had blessed us as children?" Xander asked.

 

No one had seen the woman, except for one, who heard about her. He stated that he heard about a woman who fit that description, two days ago. She apparently lived up high in the mountains nearby a small village that is located down in a valley. 

 

Upon hearing the new, both Xander and Leo, ran towards the stables. The village the scout talked about was nearby. Xander and Leo rode toward the village to find the woman, who had blessed them when they were children, but not before telling a maid to tell Camilla where they were going.

 

When they finally reached the village, they asked around for any insight, to where Alana might be. As luck would have it, Alana was there in the village, her hood was up and covering her face. She had saw them asking for her and finally Xander, who did not realise he was about to talk to her, asked her where she was.

 

"Excuse me, but have you seen a blonde woman with blue eyes, who goes by the name Alana, in these parts?" Asked Xander.

 

The woman gave a light laugh as she said, "Yes of course I have." After she said this she removed her hood revealing her face. 

 

When Xander saw her face, he begged her to came heal Corrin. He told Alana what had happened.

 

"Please! If your blessing came true, then surely you can heal my sister!" Said Xander.

 

"Do you not trust the blessing I gave Corrin? I gave the blessing of bearing any burden that comes her way. Even the burden of sickness. But if it rests your heart at ease, take me to her."

 

"Thank you, please follow me."

 

After they retrieved Leo, they headed back to the fortress. Upon entering Corrin's room, Alana sent the healers away, and asked a maid to bring a kettle of water to her to boil. When the maid came back, Alana put the kettle over the fire. After the water boiled she add strange herbs to the hot water and let them steep. After it finished, she poured the water into a cup. She went over to Corrin and helped her sit up, very slowly she put the cup to Corrin's lips and poured the contents down Corrin's mouth.

 

Days passed, and Alana stayed with Corrin the whole time. Soon she got well enough walk around, and Alana left, but before she left she told Xander to personally train Corrin. Corrin would never forget Alana, or that she still felt a strange connection to her and Corrin wonder if she'd ever see her again.


	7. A Strange Dream

"Corrin, when I find you, I'm gonna tickle you so much that you will beg for mercy!" Said a thirteen year old, blonde headed girl.

 

Corrin shuffled farther back in her hiding spot. She bit her bottom lip excitedly, as she looked through the tiny crack in the wardrobe. Elise (Corrin's little sister) was looking under the humongous bed for her nineteen year old sister. A little pout was shown on Elise's face when she stood back up, then suddenly an evil grin popped on her face. Elise, grinning like the innocent child she is, crept up to the wardrobe door. 

 

"Ah-ha!" She yelled as she threw open the door. 

 

Right when she saw Corrin, she started tickling her. Outside the room, Xander and Leo, shook their heads, when they heard the giggling and screaming in the room. After Xander opened the door, he saw Elise sitting on Corrin's stomach, tickling as much as she could.

 

"E-Elise!S-Stop it!" Corrin laughed.

 

"Not unless you say the magic words!" Elise replied in a sing song voice while laughing.

 

"A-Alright, alright! Y-Your the b-best sibling in the w-whole wide w-world." 

 

After those words were said Elise stopped tickling Corrin, but the giggling still remain.

 

"Honestly, when will you two grow up?" Sighed Leo.

 

"Not until we have to." Elise said in a matter of fact voice.

 

"Well, with you it's understandable Elise, but with you Corrin, it's unacceptable, you're even older than me and you still act like a child."

 

"Well, at least I'm not a smarty little know it all, like you Leo." Corrin snapped back.

 

"Smarty little know it all?! I'll have you kno-" Leo started, with flushed cheeks.

 

"Alright you two that's enough," Interrupted Xander. 

 

Leo closed his mouth, but still glared at Corrin.

 

"Corrin, you have training tomorrow, you might want to turn in." Said Xander.

 

"Aww... can she stay up a little longer?" Elise said with pout.

 

"I'm afraid not, Corrin already has trouble getting up in the mornings."

 

Elise's face fell as the words came out of his mouth.

 

"Hey Elise?" Corrin said with a small smile, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight? That way, even though we're not awake we can still be with each other."

 

Elise's face lit up.

 

"Yes! Of course! Yay! I'm so excited!" She said, "I get to have a sleepover with my big sister!" She chanted.

 

After calming Elise down, and reassuring Xander that they won't stay up, Corrin and Elise fell asleep in each others arms.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

There was a blue haired woman walking deep in the water, and she was singing.

 

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek,  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach."

 

The woman was suddenly submerged in the water, but she was still singing even under the water.

 

"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,  
The path is yours to climb."

 

The woman dives past buildings and islands, and then vanishes.

 

There was a battlefield, one where Xander was leading Nohrian troops into battle. 

 

A brownish red haired man fights in battlefield, felling a soldier along the way with a sword that has lightning flying from it, before jumping on even more soldiers' heads and cutting down several more in one swing.

 

"Nohrian general!", He yelled, "You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!"

 

"I will accept your challenge, "high prince". But I'm no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!" Xander replied.

 

Corrin was in the middle of a battle, she was battling a bandit. Beside her was a red hair pegasus knight.

 

"Come on, Corrin! We've got work to do!" The red haired lass said.

 

The bandit suddenly charged at her, his ax grazed her arm. She tried to strike back, but unfortunately, the bandit saw it coming. He dodged, then tried to hit her again, but instead, the pegasus knight blocked it.

 

"Corrin, what's the matter with you? You seem distracted... If you're worried, don't be. All your siblings are here with you. The Nohrians don't stand a chance!" The red haired lass said.

 

Corrin nodded her head in understanding. Holding her sword confidently she prepared to charged toward the enemy. 

 

"Ready to attack?" The pegasus knight asked.

 

Corrin nodded her head, and charged toward the enemy and landed her hit. She backed up when the enemy was preparing to attack, she just barely dodged his attack. The dodge set the bandit off balance, give Corrin the perfect opening to strike back.

 

Across the river Corrin could hear Xander and Ryoma talking.

 

"I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling?"said Ryoma.

 

"...I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here." Snarled Xander.

 

Corrin couldn't see what was going on or who was wounded, but she heard the red haired pegasus knight curse under her breath.

 

Then out of the blue she heard Elise's voice.

 

"Oh, no! The bridge collapsed! How can we help our sister now?" She cried.

 

"Not to worry, Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!" Said Camilla.

 

"Have you spotted a Dragon Vein, Camilla?" Asked Leo.

 

"You know me too well, dear little brother!"

 

Camilla flew over to the dragon vein and used it.

 

"Yaaay, it worked! The river dried up!" Cheered Elise.

 

"I would never let you down, darling. Now, everyone follow me."

 

"Elise, you're not ready for the front lines. Stay back. Camilla, and I will take care of the Hoshidans." Advised Leo.

 

"The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river! But I thought only royals held that power..." the pegasus knight gasped.

 

"Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there. Suit me just fine. I've always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice" Said a brown haired boy.

 

"Stay focused, Corrin. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time." 

 

" Listen up, cannon fodder!" Said a new voice. "We have a direct order from King Garon. He says kill 'em all!"

 

The red headed woman cursed. "Their reinforcements had arrived! I'll go scout out how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, Stay with Corrin!"

 

"Understood." Said Takumi.

 

"Y-yes. Good idea." Said a pink haired girl (whom Corrin guessed was Sakura.)

 

The red headed woman flew off. Takumi turned to Corrin and said.

 

"Hang in there, Corrin. The Nohrian royals are not pushovers... We'll have to work together to beat them. As the eldest, I guess you're in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." Takumi walked over to stand by Corrin.

 

"Are you hurt, Corrin!? Here, let me heal your wounds!" Sakura said.

 

After Sakura healed Corrin a new voice was heard.

 

"Comrades! Do not let them cross this line. We must defend Hoshido."

 

More fighting had started, Corrin couldn't tell what was going on. Though her distracted thoughts, Sakura's voice came though.

 

"Oh n-no! An enemy!" She cried.

 

And indeed there was, a lancer came while Corrin was distracted.

 

"It's an ambush! Sakura, stay back. You aren't equipped to fight." Yelled Takumi.

 

"Takumi! Corrin! I'm counting on you two. Work together to defeat that solider!" The pegasus knight yelled.

 

"Listen, here's how we're gonna do this! With my bow, I can shoot this one from here. I'll soften him up, and then you can jump in and finish him off. Got it?" Takumi asked.

Corrin nodded her head. Readying his bow, Takumi finally let his arrow soar through the air. The arrow hit its target, and Corrin jumped in to land the final blow.

 

"Corrin, Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush." The red haired lass said proudly. 

 

"You were amazing, Corrin." Sakura said with awe.

 

"That went well. Probably because SOMEONE gave you good advice. ...And you're welcome, by the way." Bragged Takumi.

 

"No time to talk! Let's see how Ryoma's doing." The pegasus knight said.

 

"Ryoma, are you alright?" The red headed woman asked.

 

"I'll be fine. I'm glad to see you're all safe. Enemy reinforcements are headed this way. I want you to get rid of them. Corrin, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe." Said Ryoma.

 

"Corrin! Thank heavens we found you, and that you're alive and well. Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong." Begged Xander.

 

"Quiet, Nohrian filth! Corrin is my sister and a princess of Hoshido!" Snapped Ryoma.

 

"On the contrary, Corrin is MY sister and a princess of Nohr!" Xander argued back.

 

"Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wonder away from me again!" Said Camilla fondly.

 

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!" Said a relived Leo.

 

"Yaaay! We got our sister back!" Cheered Elise.

 

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lied to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!" Snarled Hinoka. 

 

"You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." Camilla said dangerously.

 

"Don't be fool by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Ryoma said.

 

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!" Begged Xander. 

 

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Commanded Ryoma.

 

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!" Yelled Xander.

 

Suddenly Corrin's vision turned white, and a familiar voice said out of nowhere.

 

"This is but a small part of your future. Whatever path you choose I'll be with you till the very end."

 

Then Corrin could hear a muffled 'Wake up!'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I should have updated sooner.


	8. Training in the Dark

 "Time to wake up, Lady Corrin !" 

 

Corrin groaned in her sleep. 'No it's not time to wake up...' she thought.

 

"Hey, wake up, Lady Corrin! Up and at 'em!" 

 

Getting annoyed, Corrin opened her eyes and sat up.

 

"Hrmmm...What are you talking about? It's still dark outside." She mumbled looking out the window. Rolling her eyes, she laid back down.

 

"Listen well, Princess. It may be dark, but it is indeed in morning. You have practice today." Said the old man Gunter.

 

Slightly wishing that if she ignored them that they would go away, she stayed silent and still.

 

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?" Said Jakob (Corrin's favorite butler.)

 

Opening her eyes she threw her arms above her head and said "Ugh. Fine. I'm still not completely awake though..."

 

"Oh, we can help you with that! Felicia, would you please assist me?" Said Flora with amusement in her eyes.

 

"Sure thing!" Said her twin sister Felicia.

 

Flora and Felicia both nodded at each other, and put their hands up to Corrin's face. Soon snowflakes escaped from their hands.

 

"Waauuugh! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now!" Yelled Corrin.

 

To prove that she was awake, she got off her bed. Upon standing, she noticed that Elise was gone.

 

"That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe!" Explained Flora with a smirk on her face.

 

Corrin sighed as she said, "Trust me, I know. I wish I could have finished the dream I was having though..." her mind wandered back to the dream. 

 

"Interesting. Do tell-what kind of dream was it?" Asked Jakob.

 

"It was...strange. Some people who look like Hoshidans kept calling me their sister. But all of my brothers and sisters are here in Nohr..." Corrin answered with a confused look.

 

"Ah, Lady Corrin, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time?" Flora said hurriedly.

 

"It's time for you to get ready, milady. Prince Xander is waiting for you!" Said Felicia. 

 

"Alright. Jakob, will you bring me my armor?"

 

"I have already done so, milady." Jakob replied, bowing slightly.

 

"Oh, alright. You and Gunter are dismissed."

 

After Jakob and Gunter left the room, Flora and Felicia started getting Corrin ready.

 

After Flora and Felicia finished putting her armor on, she dismissed them.

 

"I think, I can take it from here." She told them.

 

After Flora and Felicia left, Corrin sat in front of her vanity and started brushing her wild, tangled hair. After somewhat smoothing it, she took her thick black headband and placed it in her hair. Then taking the white rose she had, she placed it in her headband. Contented with how she looked, she left her room to go training.

☆☆☆

"YAH!" Corrin yelled as she swung at Xander.

 

Xander blocked her attack with a simple raise of his sword. Next he attacked her, she blocked his first blow, but the second one hit her, sending her flying.

 

"That's our sister for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin!" Said the ever observant Leo.

"Giving up so soon, Corrin? I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again." Commanded Xander.

 

"But, Xander, I-" she started.

 

"We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever." Interrupted Xander.

 

"What?! D-did he really say that? That's insane!" She yelled.

 

"Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not be in vain!"

 

"The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you are ready." Xander told her as he moved to the other side of the tower.

 

After huffing for a bit, Corrin got back to her feet and retrieved her sword. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she was about to run towards Xander, but Leo came over.

 

"What do you want Leo?" Corrin growled.

 

"I just wanted to give you a helpful tip, but since you are going to be ungrateful, nevermind." Leo said in a aggravated voice.

 

Leo turned, then walked away.

 

"Good, I didn't want your help anyway." Corrin muttered. 

 

Corrin started to run towards Xander. Her grip on her sword tighten confidently as she got closer. When she got closer to Xander, he said.

 

"You swing timidly, without resolve. You must genuinely try to kill me."

 

She nodded her head in understanding. She ran toward him and swung her sword, hitting his arm. She jumped back as he prepared his attack. He aimed his horse towards her and charged. Corrin saw him swing his and she tried, but failed to block the attack. His sword hit her left shoulder. She hissed in pain, as she backed away. She was 15 feet away and panting, Xander noticed this.

 

"Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention. In that case..." he muttered.

 

Xander could feel the ground pulsing beneath him. Closing his eyes he concentrated hard. Suddenly a bright green light appeared on the tower.

 

"Ah! There was a Dragon Vein here?" Corrin said amazed.

"Yes. You should have sensed it as well. The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds, Corrin, then find the courage to come at me again."

Corrin ran to the bright light and stood in the center of it. She felt the cut on her left shoulder heal. After it healed fully, she stepped out of the light.

"Good. Now that you've recovered some of your strength, try again!" Xander told her.

 

Again when she was about to run towards Xander, Leo came over.

 

"You need to be more agile." He said, "remember he's not on his normal horse, use that to your advantage."

 

Corrin was shocked that Leo still wanted to help her. So shocked that her mouth fell slightly and she couldn't say anything.This did not go unnoticed by Leo.

 

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'Thank you'" he said with a smirk.

 

Corrin closed her mouth, and formed her lips into a tight line, with her brows furrowed. Leo continued to smirk at her as he left, then she noticed something that nearly made her burst out laughing, Leo's collar was inside out. Pushing that thought aside, she gripped her sword, and run to Xander. She swung her sword at him and grazed his lower right torso. Doing what Leo told her, she rolled to the side when Xander swung his sword at her, she had barely dodged his attack. Her roll caught Xander off guard, and he didn't have enough time to block her next attack. She hithim with the flat side of her blade and knocked him off his horse.

 

"Well done, Corrin." Xander said proudly as he got up.

 

"Well done, Corrin. You're getting stronger everyday." Xander said again as they walked towards Leo.

 

"Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love." She said.

 

"I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Some day, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr." 

 

"Now you're just teasing me." She said getting embarrassed.

 

"You know me, Corrin. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness." Xander said seriously.

 

"Xander..." Corrin blushed at his praise.

 

"Typical. " Leo snapped, "You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?"

 

Corrin's blush turned to one of annoyance, as she argued back, "Leo, he didn't mean-"

 

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities." Xander interrupted.

 

Leo hummed, "Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power."

 

Corrin still aggravated at Leo, remembered about his collar. 

 

"Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo." She said.

 

"Something important enough to derail this conversation?" Asked Leo.

 

Corrin chuckled, "Well...your collar is inside out."

 

"What?!" Leo yelled.

 

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep." Said Xander amused.

 

Leo ran away as he yelled, "Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!"

 

"Sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so lovable." Xander laughed.

"Absolutely." Corrin said fondly, as her heart gave a strange flutter.

 

Leo glared at both of them, as he walked back towards them. A door opened reveling Camilla and Elise.

 

"Are you all right, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you..." Camilla said in a motherly way.

 

"I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern." Corrin answered.

 

"I was worried about you too, Corrin!" Elise said.

 

"I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?"

 

Elise giggled, "Do you like it when I visit?"

 

"Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!" Corrin laughed.

 

"Yaaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me so happy!" Cheered Elise.

 

Elise jumped in Corrin's arms and rested her head on Corrin's chest. Corrin smiled at her little sister, with love shown in her eyes.

 

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!" Elise said hugging her sister tighter.

 

"Elise, when do you intend to behave and stop acting childish?" Leo groaned.

 

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo." Camilla said fondly.

 

"Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all." Said Corrin. Indeed, Corrin had lost her memory. She was fourteen years old, when she tripped and fell down the stairs. She had hit her head hard and didn't remember her past at all, she even forgot Alana, a woman she never thought she'd forget.

 

"We are grateful to have you as well. But, Corrin, I have some-" Xander started.

 

"Let me tell her, Xander! We have wonderful news, Corrin! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!" Camilla interrupted.

 

"Really?! Does that mean..." Corrin said. It was almost to good to be true.

 

"Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world... But now you'll be free!" Camilla said happily.

 

"Isn't that wonderful?!" Elise asked.

 

"It...it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow... I'm finally leaving this place... Maybe now I can join you all as a solider, fighting for Nohr?" Asked Corrin.

 

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us depart." Answered Xander.

 

☆☆☆

 

The next day, at dawn, they went to the entrance hall.

 

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lady Corrin. Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses." Said Lilith, a pretty maid, with blue hair that turned red at the tips, and yellow eyes.

 

"Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too." Corrin said.

 

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Asked Xander.

"Yes, milord." Lilith answered, "Everything is ready, and the horses seem exited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lady Corrin. Probably from all her time in the stables..."

 

"Our Corrin does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul... Why, she even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!" Camilla said fondly.

 

Lilith gasped.

 

"Lilith, is something wrong?" Asked Corrin.

 

"Oh...no. It's nothing." Lilith answered with her head bowed.

 

"Isn't it obvious, Corrin? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!" Said Elise trying to help Lilith.

 

"Miss me? But she's coming with us." Corrin said confused.

 

"Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our sister, haven't you, Lilith?" Elise said still trying to help.

 

"I, er-" Lilith said alarmed.

 

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting." Said Xander.

 

"Yes, let's go!" Corrin agreed

 

"Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place." Said Gunter.

 

"Of course! You may rely on us." Said Flora.

 

"Safe travels, Lady Corrin!" Said Flora and Felicia.

 

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon...just not here!" Corrin said, waving at them.

 

Meanwhile, up in the mountains, Alana, ran for her life...


	9. Covered by Roses

Author's Note:

This chapter will be told from Alana's point of view. It is the day Corrin is training.

◇◇◇

 

It was midday, and the air smelled of rain. Alana took a deep breath, she loved the smell of rain. Dark gray storm clouds could be seen in the distance, promising a thunderstorm. Every once and awhile, lighting flashed in the distance. A slight breeze played with Alana's long blonde hair. She rode a black horse, named Isara. Isara's hooves crunched the dirt road. Nobody could be seen in the countryside, they were probably preparing for the storm, but for Alana the storm was a perfect cover. Alana let out a sigh, she had been riding all day, and she was getting a little sore and stiff. She would have had Isara run, but she needed to save her horse's energy to escape if needed. She stroked Isara's mane in a soothing matter. Soon a light drizzle started. Alana put her dark blue hood on, then stopping the horse she got off it.

 

"Here Isara, I'm sure your back is getting sore." She said in a soft voice.

 

Taking the reins in her hand, Alana, walked down the dirt road. An hour or so later, Alana stopped by a creek.

 

"Are you thirsty, girl?" She asked softly.

 

Isara dipped her nose down into the water and drank, while Alana got into her saddle bag, and reached for the bag of oats. Taking a handful, she offered them to Isara. 

 

"Here you go." She said as Isara ate from her hand.

 

"I can't wait to get to King Garon's castle, then you can have more to eat, but not too much ok? I still need you to be ready in case I need to escape. Which will be very likely, King Garon will not like what I have to say to him." She chuckled lightly.

 

Taking her horse's reins, she started walking again. While she walked she hummed a tune. After awhile she got back onto her horse. She could see King Garon's castle right in front of her. She entered through the gates, soon she reached the elaborate doors to the castle. She stopped the horse and got off Isara.

 

"Excuse me, I've come to see King Garon." She told a guard.

 

The guard stared suspiciously at her.

 

"I'll see about that. " the guard said.

 

"Go right ahead."

 

The guard open the door and closed it behind him. While Alana waited, she stared at the lightning in the distance. Soon the guard came back and told her King Garon would see her.

 

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

 

She entered the castle with confidence. Although King Garon would hate what she will tell him, she was not afried. Holding her cloak close to her, she walk up to King Garon's throne. King Garon look extremely unhappy.

 

"You have asked for an audience with, I expect you won't waste my time." He said in deep annoyed voice.

 

"Indeed I have. I wanted to talk about Corrin."

 

King Garon sat up straighter at the mention of Corrin's name.

 

"What about Corrin?" He snapped.

 

"I have heard she has lost her memory, is this true?"

 

"Yes." He growled.

 

"And just how did she lose her memory?" Alana asked.

 

"She tripped and fell." He answered, glaring at her.

 

"Ah, I see... did you perhaps send one of your healers to her?"

 

"Of course, I did."

 

A smirk appeared on Alana's face.

 

"I see... all the pieces have fallen into place."

 

"And just what do you mean by that?!" King Garon looked like he was about to jump out of his seat.

 

"What I mean is, I know your secret, King Garon. I know who your master is."

 

This time he did jump out of his seat.

 

"I have no master! I am the ruler of this kingdom." He roared.

 

"No you do, when Corrin tripped and fell, you received orders from your master to take away her memories. So you made it seem like you care for her by sending one of your loyal healers to take away her memories."

 

Now King Garon smirked.

 

"You have no proof of this."

 

"But I do King Garon, I found your 'loyal' healer and got the information out of him." 

 

Garon's smirk faded.

 

Alana chuckled as she said "Tell Anankos, I said hello."

 

Garon looked at her with absolute hate. She could hear him call for the guards as she run towards the doors. She ducked pass the soldier guarding the door and run outside. Her boots slapped the wet stone path as she ran to her horse. Jumping on her horse, she had it run through the gates. She had barely made it through when they shut. The thunderstorm had arrived, giving her the cover she need to escape. It was hard seeing through the rain, but she knew where to go. She could hear the soldiers' yells behind her, she urged her horse to go faster. She knew, she could escape as long as she reached the mountains. By the time she got to her mountains, dawn was arriving and the storm was as bad as ever, she could still hear the soldiers' yelling behind her. Had her plan failed? She had thought she would have lost them by now.

 

"Oh, Naga, please help me!" She prayed.

 

She couldn't die now! She had to see him again, and her nefew and her nieces, she had to see her sister Clara again, she had to see her lover again. For their sakes, she had to live, or he would forever be covered by roses. Rain and tears fell from her face like beautiful crystals. But then, her prayers were answered. Something had jumped in the way of Isara. Right in front of them was a nohrian pegasus. Jumping off of Isara, Alana took Isara's nose into her hands. 

 

"Isara," she said, "you need to get away from here. I don't want you to die..."

 

The horse understood what she said and affectionately nuzzled her face before running off. As Alana climbed up on the pegasus, she gave a prayer of thanks to Naga. After she got on, the pegasus took off, heading into the dark storm clouds and going above them. Alana rested her head on the Pegasi mane. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep.

 

◇◇◇◇◇

 

Alana woke up to the feeling of rain drops falling on her head. The pegasus was going down to land. Looking around to she where she was, Alana found out she was in Hoshido. A light rain was hitting her. Finally, the pegasus landed near the capital. After Alana got off she headed to the gates. After get to the castle door she begged the guard to let her see Queen Mikoto. The guard came back with Mikoto, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura.

 

"Alana? What happened? Your soaking wet!" Mikoto asked as she ran to her.

 

All Alana could say was, "My pegasus, she's out by the gates."

 

Mikoto told Hinoka and Takumi to get the pegasus and take care if its needs. Mikoto urged Alana to come inside and dry off.

 

"Sakura, please go make Alana some hot tea." 

 

"Al-Alright Mother." Sakura said as she ran off.

 

Leading Alana to a low table and cushions, Mikoto asked.

 

"Now, what happened?" 

 

"Umm..." Alana whispered looking at Ryoma. 

 

Mikoto look at Ryoma, then back at Alana, then back at Ryoma. Understanding what Alana wanted she told Ryoma to check on Sakura.

 

"Now what happened?" Mikoto asked again.

 

"I went to see King Garon. I wanted to know if he was stealing Corrin's memories."

 

"And?"

 

"Yes, he is."

 

Mikoto let out a sigh.

 

"But that's not all, he is being controlled by Anankos, I could feel his presence when I saw Garon."

 

Mikoto let out another sigh as she said, "I knew that would happen..."

 

Alana was going to say something else but the door slid open reveling Sakura and Ryoma. Sackura set the cup of hot tea in front of Alana. 

 

"Thank you." Alana said.

 

"Y-You're welcome." Sakura stuttered.

 

After Alana, Mikoto and Ryoma talked some more, Mikoto said, 

 

"Alana, you should rest. You had a long journey and you need your sleep. Let me take you to one of the guest rooms."

 

After leaving Ryoma and Sakura behind, and when they got to the door of the room, Alana turned around and hugged Mikoto.

 

"Thank you, Aunt Mikoto." She whispered.

 

"You're welcome, my child." Mikoto whispered back as she hugged Alana.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short! Hopefully I'll have longer chapters posted soon! I'll try to update it at least once a month.


End file.
